<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the magic that he pulled on her. by gaybutokay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875272">the magic that he pulled on her.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay'>gaybutokay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I really don't know how to tag, I'm not joking - Freeform, Like seriously a lot of fluff, Magic, Sickening Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wine, kokichi works at hot topic, like literally its just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>drunk himiko and kokichi are just super in love.  that's literally it.  very wholesome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the magic that he pulled on her.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS FOR....<br/>*clears throat* theres a lot<br/>the mc to my jaehee, the angie to my tenko, the kokichi to my himiko, the mitsuba to my kou, the komaru to my toko, the nao to my reko, the kazuichi to my fuyuhiko, the aoi to my sakura, the kaito to my shuichi, the kaito to my kaede, the tenko to my kaede, the mako to my ryuko, the nagisa to my rei, and the alphys to my undyne.<br/>aka. literally every ship- we are the irls.<br/>ily a lot</p><p>this is also my first completely fluff fic so it probably ain't good nyehh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you’d assume that after five years, himiko would have lost those butterflies in her stomach.  after thousands of kisses, thousands of nights of cuddles, and thousands of sweet conversations about their love for one another, you’d think that she’d be able to look at her fiancée without her eyes widening, her stomach feeling as if it’s rolling in circles, and her knees seemingly loosening and weakening more than she could explain.  kokichi wasn’t her type- as a matter of fact, she never expected to feel these emotions for anyone when she was younger.  magic was the one thing that she felt was her “passion”, her lifeline, her happiness.  but, it was something about kokichi…</p><p>the magic that he pulled on her.</p><p>kokichi genuinely didn’t know what about himiko made him feel so happy and, honestly, vulnerable.  the pain of his past seemingly was wiped away when he held his fiancée in his arms.  there was nothing that made him feel as happy as himiko did, not even his grape panta or his lying games.  nothing, but holding himiko in his arms, made him genuinely feel.  he’d wondered what he did to deserve someone as caring as himiko, as trustworthy as himiko, and as adorable as himiko.</p><p>he assumed that it was the magic that he himself possessed.</p><p>it was, however, on nights like these where the pair found themselves remembering exactly why they fell in love with one another.  nights when kokichi ‘jokingly’ suggested the pair breaks out an old wine glass that shuichi had bought them when they officially became engaged.  though himiko never wanted to drink, (“alcohol interferes with my magic, koko!!”), she sucked it up for this one night, mainly because of the stars that entered his eyes when he begged her to take a sip.  it was on the nights in which himiko became giggly and overjoyed at every act of affection that kokichi gave her.  it was nights like these in which kokichi dropped all lies, all deceit, and all subtle manipulation from his actions and replaced them with a caring demeanor which praised his fiancée for every action she was to complete.  a smile would earn a compliment, a laugh would earn one in return, and any look into his eyes would surely grant himiko a gentle kiss on the forehead.  nothing felt better than his happiness- this was exactly what she needed on days like these.</p><p>himiko’s job as a magician obviously didn’t pay well, as she completely relied on people needing entertainment.  it was her dream, however, and kokichi wasn’t going to diminish her happiness.  himiko had made a good living off of being a stage magician, performing whenever someone needed a magician for whatever reason (be it a child’s birthday party, a school’s assembly, or even some parties for adults in which they just wanted some entertainment).  since she was living her dream, it was hard for kokichi to tell her to stop.  he was working as a manager at a local hot topic, as he went there so much he assumed that he might as well just work there.  he was surprisingly good with the customers, mainly due to the fact that he was very good at manipulating them to buy things, and he eventually got promoted up the ladder to manager where he sat now.  he enjoyed his job, especially when he got to yell at parents and offended adults that were making up rules for him and his employees to follow.  he very much enjoyed the aspect, however, of bringing some items home from the store in which he knew himiko would thoroughly enjoy.</p><p>the first item he brought her was simple- a small pair of earrings with tarot cards on the ends of them.  he explained that he’d ‘bought it with his hard earned money!!’, but that was, you guessed it, a lie.  he had brought her a few pairs of socks or tights every now and then, when he saw a pair that he knew himiko would have adored, and he often brought her home very oversized t-shirts, as he thought they made her look even cuter.  that is the exact reason why she currently found herself, in an oversized ‘hello kitty’ t-shirt, with a pair of black leggings on in her lover’s arms.  kokichi was always glad to see her wear the clothes he ‘bought’ her, but he liked it even more to see her in his own clothing. </p><p>don’t get him wrong- the questionable method of restocking himiko’s closet was not only for her.  if kokichi was to find a t-shirt or a sweater he liked, he wouldn’t hesitate to sneakily bring it into his office and hide it in his bag.  he saw it as an added perk to working there, and he agreed that he would never let anyone know about his methods.</p><p>himiko groaned, the alcohol that she’d haphazardly poured into her mouth starting to enhance it’s effect on her.  she was a very loving drunk, clinging to kokichi like he was a lifeboat.  she’d stare into his purple eyes, her own grey-red eyes collecting their own array of hearts inside of them.  she would return to her typical, sleepy self once the alcohol wore off, but something about the liquid courage forced her to become clingy to kokichi.</p><p>“...himiko?  you okay?,” kokichi questioned with a concerned gaze adorned across his pale complexion.  he was very caring when drunk, as he realized that he needed to keep himiko safe when she was in such a vulnerable state.  his tolerence was way higher than hers, however, so while one shot would drive himiko to a drunken state, kokichi needed around three.  it wasn’t a lot, but the two of them were both petite and honestly, not experienced at all in drinking alcohol.  himiko, raised by a strict master, never so much as uttered the word “alcohol, knowing it would definitely get her in deep trouble.  kokichi, on the other hand, being raised in a ‘secret organization’ as he called it, simply didn’t have the opportunity.  the older folks that he lived with made sure that he never got the chance to have a sip of liquor, as they knew it’d have too much of an effect on a petite child.</p><p>“...nyeh… just a bit bored, i suppose,” himiko responded.  she had comfortably burrowed herself into the couch, her head resting on kokichi’s lap.  she was facing away from him however, which allowed kokichi to run a hand through her soft, red hair.  </p><p>kokichi huffed at the reply, not really knowing how to entertain a drunk magician.  for god’s sake, she made things disappear and reappear as a hobby and a career, how could anyone one-up that?</p><p>noticing the huff, himiko turned to face kokichi, the back of her head resting in his lap.  “maybe, if you want to, we could just talk for a few hours?  i mean… it’s kind of boring, but…”</p><p>kokichi cut her off, per usual.  he really didn’t know his manners.  “okay!  that isn’t that boring… i’m sure you’ve had way worse ideas!!”  his reply may have seemed insulting to most, but himiko recognized the failed attempt at praise with a short giggle.  “what’ddya wanna talk about, himi?”</p><p>himiko shrugged, closing her eyes and reaching for his hand.  since she’d moved to face towards the ceiling, his hand had to leave her hair and rest on her shoulder, much to himiko’s disappointment.  she moved his hand to his head, forcing him to continue brushing his hand through her hair.  “well... hm, do you think that you, erm, could remind me why you love me..?”  kokichi’s light scoff was just loud enough for himiko to hear, and it gave her a slight wave of anxiety.  “n-not that you ha-”</p><p>“it’s because you bring out the best in me.”</p><p>“hm?”  himiko cocked her head.  </p><p>“you heard me.”  kokichi took a small section of her soft, red hair and started to split it into three sections.  “you bring out the best in me.  after all, only a mage as good as you can magically turn a liar into a… uh, not so much of a liar.”  the compliment, while attempted, went right over himiko’s head.  “not only that, but, you realize that you’re one of the cutest people ever?  like- i really got lucky!”  he smirked, lowering his head to over his lips above her forehead.  “you’re pretty funny too, especially when you’re half asleep and staring at me like i’m the man of your dreams~,” he sang, finally attempting to close the gap between his lips and her forehead, until…</p><p>“hey!!  you can’t do that!!,” kokichi exclaimed.  a laugh escaped from himiko’s lips as she heard a similar one come from kokichi’s.  himiko has shifted her head back, so that when he finally closed the gap, he landed on her lips instead.</p><p>“do you not like kissing me, kichi..?”  himiko tried to pout through her giggle, but the wine in her throat had forced out more sly giggles.  </p><p>kokichi tried to calm down his wholesome giggles as well, but once he realized that they wouldn’t stop, he just let them leave his lips as he pressed them to himiko’s once more.  himiko kissed him back, the faint taste of the wine still applied to her lips with a reddish stain left upon them as well.</p><p>one short kiss became ten, which became twenty, which then became too many to count.  it would also be almost impossible to guess the amount of kisses they shared, as almost every single one was interrupted by a giggle from one of the two.  the kisses had honestly become less of a display of affection, and more of a part of their rhythm of their laughter.</p><p>kokichi eventually had to sit up, as his back began to hurt when he was bent over to kiss her.  himiko huffed as he pulled away, a pout approaching her lips.  before she had the chance to protest, kokichi had stood up, holding her in his arms as he did so in one smooth motion.  he held her upright, causing her to instinctively wrap her legs around his torso and arms around his shoulders in a hug, which he supported her in by holding her legs.  he wasn’t very strong, but himiko wasn’t very heavy either.  </p><p>a night of those same exact giggly kisses was to follow, with not a lot of talking as himiko suggested.  the pair were too entranced with each other at the moment to even think to part their lips from more than a breath of fresh air or a light mutter of an “i love you”.  this was what himiko assumed to be one of their greatest nights as a couple, as she felt that every move that kokichi made was the perfect one.  he enjoyed the night’s atmosphere as well, the happiness from himiko severely rubbing off onto him and causing him a night of pure happiness.</p><p>the butterflies swarmed in both of their stomachs, but their wings were flapping quicker than they had before.  the feeling of weakness in their knees was more present than ever.  the pure bliss that both kokichi and himiko felt in those moments could never be outdone.</p><p>truly, it must’ve been a result of the magic that he pulled on her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!!!<br/>ily</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>